The Hunter And The Hunted
by twent47blue
Summary: Squall and Irvine had known each other since they were kids. What will happen if they finally voiced out their innermost thoughts? Please take note the characters are OOC. Names,places,events are changed to justify the story. Enjoy!
1. Hunting A Lion

I would be there for you. No matter how much you need me. No matter how much it hurts. I would always be there for you. I would bury my feelings inside myself, keep it hidden and forgotten until I forget that they ever existed. I had loved you all my life. And there is nothing in this world I won't ever do than to love only you, Irvine.

Who would have thought that after all this time it would be only you to cause this heart of mine to function? I have always considered it just an organ and nothing more. It keeps me alive as long as it beats. Now it beats for something else, it beats for you. I feel an ache inside my chest each time I see you. Sometimes it's hard for me to breathe each time you are close. And it takes a lot of my will power to restrain myself to do something stupid and forget that I am your leader and you are my second in command, my partner.

Partner. How I wish we are partners in a different level. Not something to do with blood, killing and gore. Although having you covering me makes me feel safe, that when I glance back in the sea of battle, there would be a tall, looming presence like an angel hovering over me. Your trench coat flying in the wind like they are your invisible wings, protecting me.

I don't know how it began. I never knew it existed. I have always put different meaning to everything, like when our hands accidentally touch and I needed air to catch my breathe. I explained it as fatigue, after a long hard day at work. No one had ever taken the time before. And you don't originally belong in this garden but in Galbadia. But, you made Balamb your second home.

Squall took a hologram from his day planner. It's a picture of him and Irvine after they beat Ultimacia. After that dreaded mission, order was restored throughout the land and neighboring gardens. Now, all they do mostly is keeping in shape and do minimal mission work for their respective gardens. Although Irvine barely ever set foot in Galbadia again. Squall thought it's probably because of Selphie, the cowboy had taken a liking to the little sprite of a girl. While he tried his best to maintain his role as Rinoa's knight, but that fizzled out quickly when Rinoa started dating Seifer again. So all his role now is the commander of the garden.

A knock on the door awakened the lion from his reverie. Squall quickly hid the picture back in his planner.

"Hey, commander. Still busy?" The cowboy himself materialized behind the door.

Squall bowed his head, his mane of hair hiding the redness of his face, and then when he felt himself composed, he looked up, he is back to his commander mode.

"Kinneas, what's up? I'm just finishing up." I replied, clearing my throat.

Irvine strolled in, his lazy gait led him to my desk and he slumped on the edge of the table right in front of me. Irvine is the only person I know who has little respect for authority. Even his headmasters have a problem trying to control this wild man. Yet, this man also brings out all those feelings I never thought I have in me, I feel flustered whenever he is close. I feel a heat that I cannot fathom. I have the urge to grab him and take him down, posses him, tame him. Own him.

A hand clumped my shoulder, awakening me from my private thoughts. Irvine was leaning dangerous close, and his face is inches from me.

"Squall, are you alright, man? Did you hear what I said?" he asked, the hand pulling me close, and I closed my eyes, wondering if he was going to kiss me. I could feel his hot breathe on my collar. A manly musk of Balamb issued shampoo and Irvine's after shave mixed with sweat washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Hey, Squall." A voice inches from my ear whispered gently. I looked up, blinking, a slight gasp escaped my lips.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, a little flustered, my leather pants began to tighten for a bit, as I found myself, inches away from that Adonis-like features of Irvine Kinneas, the sniper slut of Galbadia, my childhood best friend and now my partner and second in command.

"Man, you really need a break. Enough of this commander thing, come with me, I will show you ways to relax." He said, as he stood up in his full height and pulled me to my feet.

I imagined he was going to hug me. I shook my head. I need to get away from this guy; he is doing stuff to my insides.

"Wait! I can't just leave. I got stuff to finish, why don't you take Zell or Selphie?" I said, a bit flustered, as I took a step back away from his overpowering presence.

He frowned and grabbed me in a half embrace, I let out a moan that luckily sounded like a grunt, and I almost collapsed on my knees if he wasn't holding me. I grabbed for his arm, sensing I lost my feelings on my legs and it wouldn't hold me up.

"That's it, I'm taking you captive." He said, half dragging and half carrying me out of my office.

He glared at Quistis on his way out, "I'm kidnapping the commander for the rest of the day, and he is not feeling well." He stated not as a request but as a command.

Quistis looked at me helplessly, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy but she didn't protest.

Irvine carried me off to the training center. We grabbed lionheart on the way there while he grabbed his riffle in his room.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Kinneas." I said, swinging lionheart and swiping a flying monster. "I got tons of paperwork to do."

"That paperwork can wait, I need you today." He said, smirking at me as he took a shot at a funguar monster.

Squall was taken aback when Irvine said he was needed. He felt a tug at his heart. "Alright. I'm here." He said, putting more force into his attacks.

Irvine gave him a grin, "Don't worry, I got your back. Always." He said, patting Squall on the back as he took a shot a bomb monster.

They had ventured deeper into the training center and almost got lost from the debris and foliage there. Squall let his guard down when they decided to call it a day; he was bending to pick up one of his gloves when a death claw monster attacked him.

The monster had already sunk his talons on Squall's shoulder before Irvine could blast away the monster. What they didn't expect that the ricochets of bullets had loosen up some of the debris if Squall haven't pulled him down on top of him.

"Look out!" Squall shouted as he pulled his best friend right on time as the empty cargo crate closed them in like a coffin, missing the cowboy's head by inches; his Stetson knocked off his head and landed on the ground right beside the cargo debris that boxed them in.

The two men stared at each other for awhile, Irvine was lying on top of Squall, there isn't any room to move, and in other words they are trapped. There was a little light and air coming from the holes on top of the metal cargo crate. Squall was breathing hard, his heart thumping on his chest, he thought that they are either dead now or in heaven somewhere.

"Are you alright? Did it hit you or anything?" Irvine asked, worried, trying to sit up but it wouldn't accommodate his full height let alone sit up.

"I'm fine; did it hit your head?" Squall asked, he saw the metal give way and almost sliced Irvine's head off if he didn't pulled him in time.

"I'm fine." He replied, and remembered the death claw had attacked Squall right before he shot it. "Let me see your shoulder, I'm going to pull your jacket off, bear with me, I can't move much we're trapped like this for awhile." Irvine said, lifting himself with one arm, as Squall tried to shed off his jacket.

Irvine tried to fish out the bandana in his pocket. Squall felt Irvine's hand rubbing itself on his leg, "Wha-What are you doing?" he asked, he almost squeaked.

"Relax. I'm trying to get my bandana from my pocket, you're bleeding, we need to stop the bleeding before Quisty misses us and start looking for us." He said.

It was torture for Squall because Irvine picked the right time to do that while he is on top of him, and his arm is rubbing on sensitive places that Squall has no control over. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting.

Irvine got worried, "Does it hurt? Are you in pain?" he asked.

Squall could feel the heat creeping up his face, yes, I am in pain, and you are torturing me with what you are doing. Squall wanted to shot back at him but of course, Irvine wouldn't know that his innocent gestures were doing some nasty things in Squall's mind and body.

Squall shook his head slowly, not trusting himself to speak. "I'm fine. I think my leg is starting to fall asleep." He said.

Irvine tried to tie the bandana around Squall's shoulder. And moved around to move his weight away from the shorter man. Rubbing sensitive spot more dangerously, Squall gasped and he grabbed for Irvine's shoulder to stop him from rubbing him between the legs.

"Gahhh!! Stop! Stop moving!" Squall said, panting.

Irvine looked at him quizzically, his arm brushed Squall's chest and yes, brushed against Squall's small buds. Squall is not only panting but sweating now. His body shaking from all the sensation he's got no words for. Lust. He was lusting after his best friend, and that is not in Squall's limited vocabulary of words, in fact, it's not even listed as a choice of words.

"Are you okay, man?" Irvine asked, worriedly inching himself closer, feeling the man's forehead. He felt warm. Squall didn't reply. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control back his composure.

"J-Just stop moving, Kinneas. You're a bit heavy." He said when he finally trusted himself to speak.

They were silent for a few minutes, when it dawned on Irvine what is Squall's reaction all about. A hand ghost down the slender body of the lion and before Squall could react, Irvine cupped his growing erection.

"I'm flattered, commander, is this for me?" he asked, breathing down Squall's neck.

"Whatever! You are moving and thrashing about, you keep rubbing yourself on me, I'm sure you are the same!" Squall spurt back angrily, and cupped the cowboy between his legs, too and yes, the man is as hard as a rod. Irvine let out a breathe, fanning Squall's neck with hot air.

"Careful what you touch, commander, if that reacted you have to pay the consequences." Irvine teased.

Tsk. "Yeah, right. You started it. Try it on Selphie." He muttered.

But neither of them let go of each other, in fact, hands became busy as they rubbed each other.

"Y-You want it?" Irvine asked, his eyes glassy peering down on his commander, as he tried to shed off his coat.

Squall could only nod. He didn't know why he nodded but he can't stop it now or else he would go mad.

"Uhhnnn…." Irvine moaned, as his hand went inside Squall shirt, pulling it up, "Want to taste you." He murmured.

"I'm not Selphie." Squall said, letting out a hiss as Irvine's mouth took his small bud in his mouth.

"I know you're not. You are my lion. My only lion." Irvine said, getting busy trying to undress Squall.

"What are you saying? You like me? How could that be? You're the slut from Galbadia; I'm not someone you can toy around, Kinneas. I thought we are friends." Squall said a little hurt that Irvine could say those words to him to get what he wants.

Irvine stopped what he was doing and looked at Squall. "Why do you think I'm here, Squall? I'm from Galbadia but I moved here because you are here, to be by your side." He said, brushing the hair from Squall's eyes, tracing the faded scar on his forehead. "Yes, I used to flirt and play around but that is all I do, flirt. But, no one has ever been close. Not as close as you could ever get." Irvine said, his long fingers traced the contours of Squall's sexy mouth.

"What about Selphie?" Squall asked.

"She's a player like me, but Selphie loves women and she likes Nida." Irvine grinned.

"Nida? Our navigator? Woot!" Squall let out a low whistle.

"What about Rinoa? I thought you are her knight and all that shit, so how come she's grinding it with Seifer all of a sudden?" he asked.

"It's duty. I was chosen to protect the sorceress. Her knight, but she really is in love with Seifer all along even way before Ultimacia." Squall replied.

Irvine traced Squall's mouth again, leaning over to take a nibble, "Did you know why I told you I need you today?" he asked.

Squall let out a low moan. Shaking his head.

"I was planning to get you drunk and seduce you. But now that I got you trapped under me, I'm planning to have my way with you, by force or with consent. So what is it, commander? Do I have your consent?" Irvine said, rubbing himself between Squall's legs, eliciting more breathy moans from the shorter man.

Irvine plunged his face on Squall, devouring his lips, "I guess, that's a yes." He whispered, hungrily kissing him hard, his hands all over him, wanting to touch and conquer everything about him.

Squall's head was reeling. He never realized or dreamed that he would end up with this situation, with the one person he thought he could only undress in his mind. And here he is, in the flesh, discarding every piece of clothing that would prevent him from touching skin. Irvine is as sexy as he imagined him to be. Those glorious locks when untied made him more sexy and desirable; no wonder every known species is after this fine specimen of a human.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Irvine asked when Squall began to breathe fast. His face was all red, his pupils dilated, his breathing was like his GF, Doomtrain, and he was hyperventilating.

"I want you NOW." Squall said, in a clear, precise voice, it's not a statement but a command.

Irvine grinned, as he discarded the last of the clothing hindering them from touching skin. "With pleasure, commander." He replied, as he showed Squall why he was such an expert in all those "flirting" game.

How could one fall for another man? Squall wanted to ask, as he watched Irvine devour his body like a feast, taking his small buds in his mouth like a delicacy he had been waiting for. Making Squall squirm and squeal like a girl the way he used his tongue. Squall tilted his head back, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. Irvine sucked on his tiny buds, sucking and pinching them between his teeth until they are all red and hard.

"S-So good…" Squall moaned. Irvine watched him. He knew it all along but this is the first time he had seen how sexy Squall is up close. That stern face could be so handsome when it is unguarded like moments like this, writhing under him in pure pleasure. Muscles taut from the constant practice and training wielding lionheart like a scepter. He is the lion after all, the king of the jungle, and ever since they met at the orphanage, he had vowed he would make Squally the king of his heart. Rule everything about him, and make him his.

Squall shuddered when he felt a foreign finger teasing his entrance. "Relax, I would be gentle and slow." Irvine murmured at the crook of his neck. Squall gripped his arms, a little frightened.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, although he knew he can't stop now, he would force Squall if he has to or convince him somehow to agree.

Squall shook his head, but Irvine could still see that he was still a little hesitant.

"Ah, I know." Irvine said, and reached for his coat and fished out a bottle. "Why didn't I think of this before? Its elixir. Its basically use for healing." He flipped the top and undoes the bandage on Squall shoulder, it's not a big cut but still they could never know if the monster has poisoned talons. He rubbed some of it on it, and in seconds the cut disappeared. Then he drank some.

Squall wondered if he was hurt and wasn't just telling him, but he was surprised when Irvine scooted down his body and then he let out a yelp when he felt warm tongue covered with that liquid snaked inside his hole.

"Irv-ine." Squall let out a moan, he never realized you could use that liquid as lube, and it was giving him strange sensation. Irvine probe, lick and suck on his tiny hole, Squall was mewling and moaning, his body writhing and dancing to the tune of lust Irvine had played for him.

When Irvine knew he was ready, he snaked his way back to Squall's other head, and devoured his mouth, sharing some of the elixir with his commander, and when he aimed for his target with his human magnum, Squall was ready to take the shot.

"So tight." Irvine hissed, trying to hold himself back so as not to rush his virgin lion.

"Hahhh….huff.…Irvy…ahhh….." Squall moaned trying to maintain his composure being ridden by his best friend. Irvine touched his face, all sweaty now.

"Move, Kinneas!" Squall grunted.

Irvine laughed, "So demanding, my lion." He said, and he speeds up a bit, and Squall moved with him, although he knew it got to be painful. They moved together as much as they can in that cramped, hot and dark space under the half piece of metal cargo crate that had boxed them in.

Squall was surprise when Irvine poured the rest of the elixir on his hand and took hold of his erection. "Bollocks!" Squall grunted when Irvine started to give him a hand job in time with his thrust. The liquid was giving him a strange sensation, a different high. Probably because it was meant for other use. But Irvine had cleverly used the healing elixir as a mild aphrodisiac.

"Come with me, Squall." Irvine said, as he leaned closer and took a nip at Squall's neck, his hand moving faster, Squall moved his hips in time with Irvine's thrust, together they danced in frenzy. The monsters left in the training center had wondered about the sound coming from the box coffin that had suddenly appeared in the middle of their domain. It sounded like beasts mating, with all the moans and grunts. A lion was roaring and his hunter was right behind him in pursuit. They all scurried away when two human voices echoed with euphoria from the box thing in the middle of the foliage.

Squall and Irvine were panting, they are now sticky and sweaty from all the strenuous activity they had accomplished in a cramped and dark place.

Then they heard voices. "They couldn't be here, Quisty." Zell said in a doubtful voice.

"Well, where else they could have gone, no one reported the commander going out of the garden." A whiny but authoritative voice of their former instructor complained.

"Hey, I see Irvine's hat!" Zell shouted excitedly. "Over there!"

The two mating beast scurried to get their clothes back on, they were half decent when a loud crash echoed in the training center and light blinded the two, Zell had ripped the door from its hinges.

"Quistis! I found-" Zell began to shout when he stared at Irvine and Squall still in the motion of trying to get dressed.

Quistis smacked him on the head, "Don't look, moron." She reprimanded and slammed the door close again until the two finish dressing up.

Irvine and Squall crawled out of their haven, couldn't look at their friends in the eye. Zell had a hero-worship look in his eye looking up to Irvine.

Squall swatted him on the head, "If you talk, chicken wuss, I'm going to sic the library girl after you."

Zell sobbed, and run behind Quistis. "Meany Squally!"

Quistis was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I see that you have found the healing that you needed since you've fallen ill, commander."

Squall blushed beet red. Irvine gave her a wink, "Yes, I'm his cure after all."

"Irvine!" Squall cried.

Zell volunteered to take their weapons to their room since they said they are on their way to the infirmary to check up on Squall's shoulder. Quistis saw the blood on his shirt.


	2. Catching The Prey

THE HUNTER AND THE HUNTED part 2

Irvine had expected changes with their relationship, now that they had taken one step further into their friendship. But, he realized that there are a lot of changes that he didn't know about his friends. Most especially Squall, whom he had cherished most when he got left behind.

They were all together in the orphanage, Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Squall and their big sister, Ellone. Seifer always picked on Squall, because Squall has always been the loner. Seifer's lap dog is Zell; he follows Seifer around even though the bully always calls him chicken wuss. All of them forgot. The orphanage. Their friendship, everything. Except for Irvine. He remembered everything.

He remembered everything, how Squally would always cries quietly at night and call for his big sis who left the orphanage one day and never came back. Irvy, that's what they call him back then, would always crawl into bed with him and pretended that he can't sleep and was frightened of monsters under his bed, but all he was really doing was be there for Squall, to comfort him and hold him. But the next day, he would be back on his bed before anyone notice and he would ignore Squall like nothing happened at nights. It became like a ritual. A secret. A bond that had linked them from that day till this day. Irvine had feelings for Squall ever since then.

Squall was at his desk when Irvine strolled in without knocking. He walks over to Squall and surprised him by leaning down and giving him a kiss.

Squall slapped him. "What are you doing, Kinneas?" he spat out angrily, papers flying all over the desk.

Irvine was shocked. He was sure he didn't dream what happened between them. They had agreed to sleep in their respective rooms to avoid rumors. Quistis wouldn't talk but they bribe Zell with all he can eat hotdogs to keep him from babbling and yes, to make sure that the library girl would be there to keep him on a tight rein.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't babe me, Kinneas. I'm in the middle of a meeting with the president of Eshtar." He said, seriously.

Irvine whirled around and saw the snickering president and Squall's father, Laguna, and Kiros, Laguna's advisor and friend, gave him a smile and a nod.

Irvine stood there, and blushed. Laguna stood up, "I think we need a break, commander." And looked at Kiros, "Kiros, why don't you take Irvine and have some coffee while I talk to my son."

Kiros bowed and escorted the sniper outside. Irvine gave Squall one apologetic look before walking out.

Squall couldn't look at his father. Laguna was still snickering that Squall slammed his hand on his desk in anger. "Stop that! You're enjoying it, aren't you, old man?"

"I'm sorry. I just never thought that Irvine could still blushed as red as that. I thought the man is so used to all flippant manners that he won't be embarrassed by kissing his lover in front of his father-in-law." Laguna said, with a chuckle.

"He is not my lover! And you are not his father-in-law! We are not anything!" Squall protested, slamming his fist again on his desk, papers flew about.

Laguna smirked, he liked teasing Squall, he knows that his son is not used to showing his feelings just like his mother. "Oh, I don't think Irvine would act so familiar with you in that manner if he isn't." Laguna commented.

"For the last time, he is not my lover!" Squall said, exasperated.

Laguna patted him on the shoulder, "We're going. Just don't let him slipped away, Squall." He said, and then looked back at him again, "You come to love not by finding the perfect person but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

Squall remained silent. "Irvine might look that he is easy. But seeing him how he is when he is with you, I don't think he gives his heart to anyone just as easy. He only has eyes for you." Laguna stated before walking out the door.

Squall sat down again, gathering the papers when Irvine knocked and walked in uncertain, he stood by the door. "Commander, I'm sorry for my mischief, it's unbecoming of an officer. I assure you it won't happen again." He said, seriously, and was about to walk out.

"Just a second, Irvy, we need to talk." Squall said. He buzzed Quistis.

"Please hold all my calls and meetings. I just need an hour." He said, still in his commander mode that Quistis knows that Squall means business and not pleasure.

Squall opened the collar of his uniform. He had dressed formally for the meeting. Irvine didn't notice that at first when he walked in. He didn't even notice all the other people in the room, just Squall.

Squall motioned for him to sit; he had poured them two glasses of scotch. Irvine tried hard not to fidget. Wondering if what he did would make Squall break up with him, not that they had agreed that they were seeing each other after what happened in the training center.

Squall leaned on his desk in front of the cowboy as he handed him the other glass. Irvine gulped it down to give him some nerve to take whatever Squall has to say as a man.

"Do you remember sis? Ellone." Squall asked looking at Irvine.

Irvine nodded.

"We are pretty close. She used to say that she can see the future, the past and the present. She can go back through time and predict what was going to happen. Time compression. That's what she said it was."

Irvine sat there quietly, trying to understand what Squall's point was. Squall looked at him again, Squall looked so serious. So regal in his uniform. That he didn't dare interrupt him.

"She used to say that every person has a destined partner. Each one of us is destined to one person in our lifetime. I'm looking for mine here. No matter how far I had gone, or how long I had been away. If I find this person, we would always meet somewhere somehow. And even if we are with our significant other, those deep feelings will remain. And those three words would only sound true if I say it to this person. My heart would not beat as strong; my eyes wouldn't water as much if it's not my partner, because my heart, my words are only meant for this person. And if I meet this person, I had decided not to let them go. I would etch their name in my heart, to remind me that if I lose sight of my partner, they are out there, and their name in my heart would make me believe that they are the one." Squall said.

He is not really the type of person that talked a lot or talks at all. But probably the liquor has loosened his tongue and made him talk like this, to Irvine. Or probably too, that what his father had said had hit home so he decided that he is not running away anymore. Not from his feelings and not from his destined partner.

"From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being. You are my destined partner, Irvine. The name that I have carved in my heart. That the words that I have kept locked away in the crevices of my mind are only meant for you." He said, stood up and leaned closer to Irvine. "I decided not to run away anymore, so if you're willing to catch me, better not let me go." He said, and kissed him.

Irvine made a sound at the back of his throat, and his arms flew around his destined partner, deepening the kiss.

"I thought you were going to break up with me." Irvine finally said, his eyes bright with fresh tears that were about to fall. Squall touched his face and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Bollocks! How can I break up with you when we haven't even agreed that we are seeing each other yet?" Squall said.

Irvine looked at him uncertainly, "So what was that all about, your speech? Are you just drunk that you said all those crap for nothing?"

"Moron!" he cried, and hit him on the head, "Weren't you even listening?"

Irvine still stood there with his mouth open, "I still don't get it." He said.

Squall let out an exasperated sigh, "For a slut, you could also be so slow, Kinneas." He said, scratching his head. He pulled the sniper to him, until they are almost on top of the desk.

"We are finally official, Kinneas. Do you even want a written referendum to be read all over Balamb? Even dad approved highly of you, your new father-in-law."

Irvine jumped him, and started undressing his commander, he was grinning from ear to ear, "In that case, let's cast the first vote to make it official."

When he got the commander undress, he quickly got rid of his clothes, he pressed the buzzer, "Quistis, the commander and I are writing a referendum and we would be casting votes, and please cancel all calls and meetings for the rest of the day." He paused, "On second thought, arrange for a leave of absent." He said.

"Yeah, right, cowboy, you are not the boss of me." Quistis answered.

"Ms. Trepe, Kinneas has been officially been accepted into my family, even his new father-in-law approved of him so I'd be careful what you say to him. And yes, arranged for that leave of absent for both of us, we need to make arrangements to make this official." Squall said.

There was a loud crash from the other end, there were shouts, cheers and woots from the other end of the line before it was cut off.

"Now, where were we?" Irvine slurred, he had undid his hair tie. And Squall watched him enthralled. The god Adonis, in all his splendid glory.

Irvine had downed the rest of Squall's liquor, brown liquid poured down his lips and Squall followed the liquid trail as Irvine followed it with his fingers, tracing his nipples with the liquid then gripped his own manhood, spreading the rest of the liquor on his cock. Squall let a breathy moan, whimpering how hot and sexy Irvine looked now. Mine. All mine. This man is mine. My destined partner, my imperfect but utterly damn sexy partner. "Do you have elixir?" Irvine drawled. Squall nodded, not trusting himself to reply, and pointed stupidly on his discarded coat.

Irvine liked a cat slithered over and got the coat, crouching down, and Squall let out a squeak when he was shown the greatest spectacle that he had ever witnessed in his entire life, a sexy man doing a strip tease and a cat walk in his office.

Irvine opened the bottle, took a swig and walked over to Squall, and shared what was in his mouth while he slicked both their manhood with that instant aphrodisiac. Irvine captured both their manhood together in a tight embrace, and while they did some mouth exercise with their tongues, his hand was busy spreading precum and elixir all over their erections. Irvine slithered down Squall's body and took him in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the elixir spiked with precum, Squall let out a squeal when Irvine took him all the way down his throat not fully swallowing his engorged member but his hot mouth plus the elixir almost made him cum. A finger teased his entrance, it went in easily when hours before there was something bigger that had plunged in that hole.

"Irvine…need…you…" Squall moaned, couldn't stand anymore what Irvine was doing to his body.

But Irvine continued what he was doing. "Fuck now!" Squall cried. Irvine chuckled; his mouth still around Squall, the vibration elicited another moan from his commander.

Irvine got up; withdraw the fingers from Squall's hole. "I really have to tame you with your overpowering attitude, commander." And before Squall could react, he speared him again with the human magnum. That made the lion of Balamb roar.

Owari

Author's Note: Please understand that the characters are OOC, out of character, some of the places, events, names had been changed to justify the story. Please pardon my poor grammar and tenses, still a novice writer. Final Fantasy 8 and all its characters, names and places are not mine, but was only borrowed for this fiction.


End file.
